The present invention relates to oral airways of the type adapted for use wherever and whenever it is necessary to prevent a patient's tongue from falling back into the throat and obstructing the flow of air to the lungs as, for example, when anesthetic is being or has been administered to the patient. Also, airways of this type are sometimes formed to provide a passage through which an aspirator or oxygen tube can be passed into the esophagus or trachea of the patient as required by the circumstances attending the use of the airway.
Typical examples of prior art airways are disclosed by the patents listed below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 2,127,215 Gwathmey 8/16/38 2,599,521 Berman 6/3/52 3,306,298 Raimo 2/28/67 3,398,747 Raimo 8/27/68 3,756,244 Kinnear et al 9/4/73 3,908,665 Moses 9/30/75 3,926,196 Bornhorst et al 12/16/75 3,930,507 Berman 1/6/76 4,054,135 Berman 10/18/77 4,112,936 Blachly 9/12/78 4,196,724 Wirt et al 4/8/80 4,198,967 Dror 4/22/80 ______________________________________
All of the airways known to applicant, including those disclosed by the patents listed above, are adapted to be used by introducing the airway manually into the mouth of the patient and then holding it in some way so that it does not interfere with surgical operations or other treatment being performed on the patient. However, these airways have in common the disadvantage that they can be displaced by the tongue which results in the airway being obstructed by the tongue in certain situations.